Question: The center of the circle with equation $x^2+y^2=-2x-10y-16$ is the point $(x,y)$. What is $x+y$?
Answer: We will complete the square to determine the standard form equation of the circle. Shifting all but the constant term from the RHS to the LHS, we have $x^2+2x+y^2+10y=-16$. Completing the square in $x$, we add $(2/2)^2=1$ to both sides. Completing the square in $y$, we add $(10/2)^2=25$ to both sides. The equation becomes \begin{align*}
x^2+2x+y^2+10y&=-16\\
\Rightarrow x^2+2x+1+y^2+10y+25&=10\\
\Rightarrow (x+1)^2+(y+5)^2&=10
\end{align*} Thus, the center of the circle is at point $(-1,-5)$ so $x+y=-1+(-5)=\boxed{-6}$.